


Doctor Sexy

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Stripper!Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Stripper Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Doctor Sexy’s routine definitely gets Castiel interested in meeting the man behind the dance.





	Doctor Sexy

Castiel watched as the Doctor Sexy on stage turned his back to the audience, shimmying out of his lab coat to the beat of the music.  He didn’t have a shirt on underneath, so the audience got an eyeful of his upper back muscles flexing beautifully.  He twirled the lab coat in the air above his head a few times, swinging his hips along with it, before throwing it stage left.  

Castiel’s eyes didn’t follow the lab coat but stayed glued on the good doctor as he turned.  He was now wearing dress pants and cowboy boots, his medical ID dangling from his neck.  He played with the ID a bit as he danced toward the edge of the stage, using it to flick at his own nipples.  With the way he bit his lip, Castiel could only guess that he liked having his nipples played with.  

He made a mental note of that.

Doctor Sexy fell to his knees when he got to the edge of the stage, humping the air seductively toward a group of women sitting there.  His fingers found the zipper of his pants, unzipping so that they could see the red bandana print thong he was wearing underneath.  He held still for a minute while a few of them tucked bills into his thong, his six-pack shining from the stage lights, before rising, flicking the sides of his dress pants so that he could tear them off.

The crowd screamed. 

Castiel stayed silent, watching as Doctor Sexy strutted around the stage, now only in the thong and his cowboy boots.  He paused every few steps to dance seductively, enough that Castiel was becoming uncomfortable in his jeans.  
He shifted in his chair, fingers itching to press against his hard on through his jeans for just a little bit of relief, but he didn’t allow himself to touch.

No, he was saving himself for Doctor Sexy.

The end of the song was approaching, Doctor Sexy’s moves becoming more and more complicated as he threw his badge into the audience and made his way center stage and upstage, behind the curtain line.  His thumbs dug into the band of his thong, teasing the audience as though he was going to take it off as well.

With one final pose, feet spread wide, the song ended.  At just the right moment, the lights switched so that Doctor Sexy was backlit, a mere shadow that was now holding his thong in the air, letting the audience know that he was naked, save for his boots.

The curtain closed to a roar of applause and screams, more money being thrown on the stage.  A voice came over the speakers, telling the patrons that the next act would be up in five minutes.  A few of the employees, dressed in lab coats that matched Doctor Sexy’s, came across the stage to collect the money being thrown for the dancer.

Castiel’s eyes narrowed as he watched them.  He threw his drink back in one smooth motion before heading toward the backstage door, a large bouncer giving him a look.

“Castiel Novak,” Castiel said simply, eyebrows raised.  The bouncer harrumphed in response before turning and opening the door for Castiel, watching him carefully as he slipped into the dim hallway.

Castiel walked through the maze of halls until he came upon a door, WINCHESTER written on the room number card.  He cleared his throat and adjusted his pants before raising his fist and knocking.

“Just a sec!” a voice sounded through the door, so Castiel looked up and down the hallway to pass the time.  Male and female dancers and waiters were milling about, most of whom wore little to no clothing.  He hummed in appreciation of some of the people who passed him before the door opened.

There stood Doctor Sexy himself, now wearing a pair of sweatpants.  Castiel could see the stage outfit that had been discarded piece by piece laying on a table, smiling appreciatively at it.

“Very nice show, Doctor,” Castiel said as he walked into the dressing room, turning as Doctor Sexy closed the door behind him.  

“Thanks,” was the somewhat meek response, not much of what Castiel had expected.  "You’re Castiel?“

Castiel nodded, looking around the dressing room.  There was a backpack on a chair, a pair of jeans and a Stanford t-shirt spilling out of it.  A large mirror was positioned above a table, lit well enough to light the room, as the overhead light wasn’t on.

"Nice to meet you,” Doctor Sexy said, holding his hand out.  "I’m Dean.“

Castiel took Dean’s hand, shaking it firmly before letting go.  He didn’t want to intimidate the man.  "Dean, the pleasure is all mine.”

By the look on Dean’s face, Castiel thought he might have chosen his words wrong, but it was too late to take them back now.  Dean’s wide eyes took him in before looking down at his feet.  It was cute, really.

“You okay, Dean?” Castiel asked, genuinely concerned for him.  After the incredible show on stage, he expected Dean to act confidently.  This was the complete opposite.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Dean answered.  "I just, I do better on stage than in real life.  That’s why… That’s why I asked you to come see that first, before meeting me in person.“

Castiel nodded, understanding completely.  They had only texted a few times, a mutual friend setting them up, and tonight was their first meeting.  It made sense that Dean wanted to make a good first impression - Castiel did, too.

Sometimes it was hard to find a compatible Dom or sub in your day-to-day routine, but Castiel hoped that this would work out.

"Well, do you have any more dances tonight, or may I take you out for a late meal?” Castiel asked, hoping that he could loosen Dean up before anything else were to happen.

Dean turned to look at a piece of paper hanging by his door, sliding his finger down the list written there.  Castiel presumed it to be a schedule for the night.  "Looks like that was my last one tonight,“ Dean said, turning back.  "I’d love to eat, I don’t usually eat before I dance so it’s been since lunch.”

Castiel nodded, walking toward the door, and therefore Dean.  Dean tensed up slightly, but exhaled when Castiel reached for the doorknob.  "I’ll let you get dressed then?“ Castiel said as a question, looking toward Dean’s backpack.  

"Yeah, be out in five.”

In the five minutes that Castiel was waiting for Dean in the hallway, he was propositioned by three male dancers and five female dancers.  He wasn’t sure what it was, but in this setting his natural Dom seemed to show on his sleeve.  Either that or the entire group of dancers were needy subs.

He didn’t want them, though, he wanted Dean and that’s all he was here for.

Dean opened the door, backpack on his shoulder.  He had donned his jeans and a red button up shirt, nice enough that Castiel could take him somewhere a little upscale and he’d blend in, but casual enough that they could go to a diner if they wanted.

Dean led the way out the back of the club, following Castiel to his car once they were outside.  The drive was comfortably quiet as Castiel took them to a small, semi-casual Italian place nearby, one that he knew would give them enough privacy for a conversation.

They had a lot to talk about if they were going to make this work, and Castiel very much hoped it would work.  

He couldn’t wait to have Dean tied to his bed.


End file.
